Royal childhood friends
by otakufan375
Summary: What if the royals were childhood friends?


Oritel, the king of Domino, was on his way to Eraklyon to visit his old friend, Erendor, who was the king of Eraklyon. His youngest daughter, Princess Bloom, was with him. He heard that Erendor had a son around the same age as his daughter and he decided to have Bloom meet him.

They arrived on Eraklyon and they were confronted by Erendor, who gave them a warm welcome.

"Oritel, it's so good to see you again" Erendor said

"It's good to see you too, Erendor" Oritel said

Erendor then saw Bloom, who was clinging onto her father's leg.

"And who's this?" Erendor asked

"This my youngest daughter, Bloom" Oritel said

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Bloom" Erendor said

Bloom said nothing back. She tended to be shy around new people.

"Bloom, this is King Erendor, he's an old friend of mine. Say hi" Oritel said

"G-good day, your majesty" Bloom said

"Pardon her, she's shy around new people" Oritel said

"No problem at all" Erendor said

"I heard you had a son around her age. Maybe they should meet and get to know each other" Oritel said

"A marvelous idea" Erendor said

Erendor asked one of his servants to go fetch his son. A minute later, a blonde boy came into the throne room.

"Did you call for me father?" Sky asked

"I did. There's someone I want you to meet" Erendor said

Erendor introduced Oritel to him and Sky showed his respect towards him. He then introduced Bloom to him.

"And this is Princess Bloom. Bloom, this is my son, Prince Sky" Erendor said

"N-nice to meet you, Prince Sky" Bloom said

"Nice to meet you too, Princess Bloom" Sky said

"Why don't you two go and play? The two of us have some catching up to do" Oritel said

"Alright, c'mon Bloom" Sky said

"O-okay" Bloom said

The two of them ran off somewhere.

"I have a feeling that those two are going to good friends" Erendor said

"I believe you're right" Oritel said

Sky and Bloom were in the garden.

"What do you want to play?" Sky asked

"I don't know" Bloom said

"You don't know?" Sky asked

"I've never really played with anyone else except my older sister" Bloom said

"You have an older sister?" Sky asked

"Yeah, her name is Daphne" Bloom said

"Well I don't have any siblings, but I do have an older cousin named Thoren" Sky said

"What do you think we should we play?" Bloom said

Bloom wasn't as shy anymore and became fast friends with Sky. They were playing tag. While they were playing Bloom ran into someone.

"Ow!" The voice said

Bloom could tell from the voice that the person she ran into was a girl. She looked and saw that the girl she ran into was at least a year older than her. She had blond hair that was in two pigtails. She had dark yellow eyes. She was wearing an orange princess gown and a blue tiara with a small symbol on it.

The blond got up and saw that her gown got dirty.

"My gown!" The girl said

Bloom got up and started to apologize.

"S-s-sorry" Bloom said

"What am I gonna do now?!" The girl shouted

Bloom was getting scared now. This girl looked scary and intimidating.

"H-here" Bloom said

Bloom used a spell and the spell went around the gown and the stains that were on it were removed. The blonde saw that the stains were gone and happily twirled.

"No stains! What a relief" The girl said

The girl then looked over to the redhead. She took the redhead by the hands and started to shake them.

"Thank you so much. Even though it was your fault that you ran into me, you fixed the problem right away" The girl said

"N-no problem" Bloom said

"I'll introduce myself. I'm Stella, the beautiful princess of Solaria" Stella said

"Nice to meet you Stella. I'm Bloom, the second princess of Domino" Bloom said

"Second princess?" Stella asked

"I have an older sister and she's the first princess of Domino" Bloom said

"What's your older sister's name?" Stella asked

"Her name is Daphne" Bloom said

"I'm jealous, I wish I had a sister" Stella said

"Bloom!" Sky shouted

Sky ran back and saw that his redheaded friend with another girl.

"Who are you?" Sky asked

"Princess Stella of Solaria" Stella said

"I'm Sky, the prince of Eraklion" Sky said

"Nice to meet, Sky, let's all get along" Stella said

Brandon, Sky's squire appeared.

"There you are Sky" Brandon said

"Hey, Brandon, were you here to play with us too" Sky said

"Of course, but who are these girls that you're with?" Brandon said

Sky then pointed at his new friends. He started with Bloom and then Stella.

"This Princess Bloom of Domino and this is Princess Stella of Solaria. Girls this is Brandon, my squire and personal bodyguard" Sky said

"Nice to meet you Princess Bloom, Princess Stella" Brandon said as he bowed

"You can just call me, Bloom" Bloom said

"Just Stella is fine with me" Stella said

Sky, Brandon, Bloom and Stella were now playing with each other. Stella then saw that there was another girl in the area. She was leaning back against a wall, hugging her knees to her chest.

The girl had dark skin and wavy brown hair that was in a ponytail. She had blue eyes. She was wearing a green princess gown and light blue tiara on her head.

The blond saw that the girl looked lonely and sad. She made the decision to go up to her and talk to her.

"Yo, girl what are you doing here all by yourself?!" Stella said

The girl jumped at the sudden loud voice and looked up to see the solarian princess.

"I just prefer to be alone" The girl said

"Then why do you look so sad and lonely?" Stella said

"It's none of your business, so could you please leave me alone?" The girl asked

"Nope, not when you look lonely like that" Stella said

The others ran over to see that Stella was talking to someone.

"Stella, who's that?" Bloom asked

"I just found her here by herself" Stella said

Bloom then asked the girl for her name.

"What's your name?" Bloom asked

The girl hesitated at first but eventually decided to give them her name.

"I'm Aisha, Princess of Andros" Aisha said

Stella introduced herself and then her new friends.

"I'm Stella, the princess of Solaria" Stella said

She then pointed at Bloom.

"That's Bloom, the princess of Domino" Stella said

She then pointed at Sky.

"That's Sky, the prince of Eraklyon" Stella said

She then pointed at Brandon.

"And that's Brandon. Sky's squire and bodyguard" Stella said

Aisha was looking at the group of friends that were in front of her.

"Come on and play with us. It would be a lot more fun to have with us" Stella said

"Yes, please join us, Aisha" Bloom said

"It'll be fun" Sky said

"Being with others is more fun" Brandon said

Aisha was nervous because she didn't know how to make friends, but she agreed to go with them. The princess of Andros had more fun than she thought she would.

It later turns out that all of their fathers were friends with each other and they finally had the opportunity to meet with each other again after being away from each other for so long.

The group of five became inseparable. Aisha's parents noticed that their daughter didn't look as lonely as she used to be and they were happy for her. They took her lessons as a princess seriously and they finally realized that their lessons were making were sad. They came to the decision to ease up on her lessons so she could spend more time with her new friends.

The royal group would soon go to the same schools. Bloom and Stella would be going to Alfea, while Brandon and Sky would be going to Red fountain.


End file.
